Mending two broken hearts
by nesievamp
Summary: Bella is a single mother who works in the publishing company. Edward is a writer and the book that he is writing means his comeback and he wants Bella as his editor. Will there be love? M for LEMONS and lang. All human, cannon couples, mostly. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! You do all remember me, don't you? :) Well, I'm back with another story. It is completely different from "Choosing between love and lust". I hope you'll like it.**

**This time, we are meeting with Bella Swan, who is a single mother and an editor. She works for the publishing company and she has just got an assignment of her life. She has to edit the book written by non-other than an Edward Cullen. This particular book, is supposed to be his big come back. **

**Both of them are broken, but not looking to be mended. Will they know to recognize the things that stand right in front of their noses?**

**Oh, and, I've just lost my beta, so don't be harsh on me please if you see some mistakes. I'll try not to have any.**

**I don't own Twilight. I just like to write about Bella and Edward on my way.**

**Mending two broken hearts**

**BPOV**

When you are 28 years old, single and with a child, you surely have lot of things on your mind. Especially when you are broke, and you depend on your father's salary. Then you ask yourself, "_How the fuck did I get here and why_?"

Well let's see. I fall in love in high school, got pregnant and got married. Had a miscarriage, almost divorce, lazy and jealous husband and no money. Then I ran away to college, finished it in time, met again with my husband, got pregnant again and this time actually had a baby. Two months later my divorce papers came as well. My husband was cheating on me and he didn't want anything to do with the child. That was until recently.

Now, I find myself still living in Forks, with Charlie and my five year old daughter Amy, with no job. I felt awful, I felt sad and I hated myself. _Why did I let myself become this person_? Didn't I have an ambition in becoming someone in my life? I have a Dartmouth diploma for fuck's sake. Thank god I had good grades in high school.

Even with that diploma in my hands, I still couldn't get a decent job. I sent my CV everywhere, but I never got any calls. _I wish I could turn back time, so I could fix the biggest mistake of my life that was getting married to a fucking Jacob Black. _Oh, how I hate that man.

The buzzing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't recognize the id, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning, this is Jasper Whitlock speaking, from Eclipse publishing company. I am looking for Miss Isabella Swan_." He said.

_Oh my God_, finally someone called. I still couldn't believe this. He was the first who actually called me. I used my maid name, because I am getting rid of the last name _Black._ Thank God for that.

"That's me." I choked out. I still couldn't believe.

"_Miss Swan, or may I call you Isabella_?" he asked.

"Bella is fine. "

"_Okay Bella_", he chuckled, "_You can call me Jasper. I received you CV two weeks ago, but I was busy with my job and didn't have time to call you. Am I interrupting anything? Are you busy right now_?"

"No, I am not busy at all. Waiting for my daughter to wake up, but beside that I'm free." I answered.

"_You have a daughter? That's nice. How old is she_?" he wanted to know. It was important for him to know that I had a daughter, but I didn't want to talk about her. She was too precious to me. I'll always choose her over anyone else.

"She is five years old. Her name is Amy." I said a little bit insecure of where this was going.

"_Amy is a beautiful name. So Bella, I got a very interesting call this morning. Are you familiar with a name Carlisle Cullen_?" he asked.

Of course I knew that name and a person itself. Carlisle Cullen was my mentor at Dartmouth and at the time, my biggest support. I was wandering how did he know him?

"Yes, Professor Cullen was my mentor at my college. I knew him very well and he helped me a lot during my time at Dartmouth." I said.

"_That's what he told me as well. Look Bella, I am going to be honest with you. He recommended you to me, without knowing that you sent your CV. His son Edward and I are best friends, so Carlisle told me to look for you and to offer you a job here. I was skeptic at first, but then I read your CV and Carlisle told me a lot more about you and your writing skills, so look… I have a proposition for you. Edward Cullen is almost finished with his last book that was supposed to be his big come back. And he strictly asked for you to be his editor. His ghost writer, so to speak. That would mean an immediate transfer to Seattle, for permanent. Are you interested_?"

It took me a minute to understand what he was telling me. I got an offer for a job? Wait a minute, _Edward Cullen?_ Yeah I knew of him, but never got an opportunity to meet him. I didn't even know he was a writer. _His comeback?_ _When did he start writing anyway?_ And how come I never read any of his books? _Fuuuck, what do I do?_ Moving to Seattle with Amy and starting fresh. I had to get out of the Forks and that was the only one opportunity for me to fix my mistakes and make a better life for me and my daughter. To leave the past behind.

"_Bella, are you still there_?" Jasper's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm here, I'm here, just….thinking. Um.. Mr. Whitlock?" I asked.

"_Jasper, please_."

"Jasper." I repeated, "This offer sounds great to me and I would really love to accept it. The only problem is that I am standing very low with my finances and I can't afford myself to buy a place to stay in Seattle." I said honestly.

"_That's not problem at all Bella. Company will buy you an apartment that will be on your name and if that's ok, we'll find a suitable kindergarten for your daughter until she starts school. If you are that good as Carlisle said you are, then we'll have no problem with keeping you with us here for a very long time_." he chuckled.

"I am not sure what Mr. Cullen had told you, but I think that if I was that good, I would already have published my own book or books." I frowned.

"_Maybe you just didn't have a chance. I don't know the story of your life but I'll be more than happy to get to know you. Does this mean that you accept_?" he beamed. He was so sure that I was good, without even knowing me. _Weird._

"Yes Jasper, that means that I accept. When do I need to be in Seattle?" I asked and found myself giddy and doing a happy dance because of my new job. _My new job._ I loved the sound of that.

"_How 'bout next week? Enough time for us to find you an apartment. I'll let you know if that happens by the end of the week. Ok, so congratulations Bella, welcome to the Eclipse. I hope you'll find here what you are looking for_." He said.

"Thank you Jasper. This is really…big for me. I can't tell you how grateful I am. You've just literally saved my life."

And he did. This was my chance to start fresh, new, without anyone interfering and doing something that I actually love. We agreed on the details and hung up. I felt like a little kid now. Speaking of little kids…

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" Amy called from her room. I was her first thought in the morning.

"Down here baby. Are you hungry?" I asked and move to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. My stomach growled, reminding me that I didn't eat anything this morning.

I heard Amy's small footsteps coming down and soon she was standing in front of me, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawned. I picked her up and put her on the counter in front of me.

"Good morning Amy. How did you sleep?" I asked kissed her hair. She smelt like babies and orange. I loved her smell.

"I did mommy. But then I wakes up and you wasn't there." She said still yawning. Amy was beautiful. She was my mini me with her long dark curls around her shoulders and brown eyes. Just her skin was little bit darker than mine, because Jacob had bronze skin. Her skin had some sparkle and I never understood why she had that, she looked like she was shining. I always thought that it was because of the combination of mine and Jacob's skin. I was the pale one.

I kissed her again. "It's _woke up_ and _you weren't there._ I told you it's time for you to start sleeping by yourself. You are a big girl now. You weren't scared, were you?"

"No." she said looking away from me, but then she met my gaze and grinned, "Yes. But mommy, you says I can sleep with you, whenever I wants to. So, I wants that last night." She pouted.

"Baby, I did say that, but you are a big girl now and you must learn to sleep by yourself. Besides, you won't need me forever in your bed you know? It's normal, even though I'll miss you." I said finishing French toast and putting in on the table. Amy jumped down from the counter and ran towards the food. She put the toast on the plate and took a bite.

"Mmmm, mommy, I loves this. Can you makes some more?" she asked.

"Eat this first; this is only your first piece. You want some yogurt with that?" I said moving to the kitchen. She only nodded and told me to take her favorite Harry Potter mug. _God forbid I take some other mug instead of this one._

I sat down with her and ate some toast as well. When we finished, we cleared our plates and I brought her to her room. She took off her pajamas and I gave her clothes for today. _She'll need some new clothes_, I thought.

"Baby, what do you think about you and me living alone? You know in some big apartment….outside of the Forks?" I asked her hesitantly. I didn't want to scare her.

"Will grandpa be with us?" she asked.

"No baby, just you and me. Would you like that?" I tried again.

"Yes mommy. Where are we going?" she grinned.

I patted the bed and she sat next to me.

"Mommy got an offer for a job in Seattle and it's a very good job. We'll have our apartment, and we will meet the new city, new people. We will have a lot of fun, I promise. Maybe….maybe we can enroll you to kindergarten?" I asked that very slowly.

She looked at me with very confusing brown eyes, my eyes. I could literally see the wheels working in her head. A tear escaped her eye and she said "Grandpa isn't coming, is he?"

I removed the tear with my thumb and shook my head. "No baby. He isn't."

"I don't wants to be alone." She whispered.

"You won't be alone baby. Mommy will be with you all the time. I am not letting you go honey, you are with me. I promise."

She just nodded her head and hugged me, whispering "Okay mommy. I wants to go then."

Later Amy and I went to store to buy some ingredients for lunch. When we came home, we put everything on the counter and decided to make lunch together. I let her do some things, and she didn't make any mess. She was actually very enjoying this.

We heard Charlie's voice before we saw him. He came home earlier than usual.

"Hey Bells, Amy, you here?" he yelled.

"In the kitchen!" We both said in unison. We started giggling just in the moment when Charlie entered.

"What are you two doing? Preparing lunch I see." He said and moved to pick up Amy from the counter and kissed her forehead. "How are you princess?"

"I'm fine grandpa. Looks, Mommy lets me make a salad." She said lifting up the bowl and showing him her work.

"That looks good, Amy. You'll be a great cook someday." He winked at her.

"I don't wants to be cook. I wants to be like you grandpa. You are a hero." She said proudly.

My heart swelled at hearing her words. I wanted to cry. She was so young and so small, with child dreams. The only father figure she had was Charlie and no wonder she calls him a hero.

"Amy, how bout we finish this lunch and then we'll talk about that later, okay?" I asked her and moved to the counter to finish with lunch.

"Okay Mommy. Grandpa looks, mommy bought me a new doll, isn't she beautiful?" she asked and took Charlie's arm to take him to living room.

During lunch, both mine and Charlie's attention was on Amy so I couldn't speak with him about the call I got today. I didn't know how he was going to react. I hoped he wouldn't be too judgmental, after all I spent whole my life living here. I picked up the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them. I heard Charlie following me.

"What's going on Bella? You've been acting strange whole night." He said.

"It's…. it's nothing Dad, everything is fine. " I fake smiled.

"Bella I know you, I know when you are upset or nervous. And you are not fine, you are lying. What's going on?" he insisted.

"Let's move to the living room. You want some coffee?" I asked. He said no and I moved to make myself one and hot chocolate for Amy.

I brought us drinks and finally sat to have that conversation with Charlie.

"Look Dad," I sighed, "I've got a call today from one publishing company from Seattle. They are offering me a job there. A very good job. And I accepted it, because that was the only one call I got in months. Months! No one called me and I sent like a billions of my CVs. So….I am moving to Seattle. I mean Amy and I are." I said.

Charlie was quiet for a moment and the only sounds in the house were cartoons on TV and Amy's giggling. I waited for Charlie to say something and grew nervous by each second. Finally he looked at me and then spoke.

"Well….. I'm glad to hear that someone finally had called you. I knew that you've been trying hard to find a job and ….. i'm happy for you kiddo. I was starting to get little worried, since you've got your diploma and no job. So…when are you moving?" he asked.

To say that I was relieved would be an understatement. I was thrilled. Charlie accepted it and he was ok with it. I mean, it's my life after all and I choose my path, but I still wanted his blessing. He knew how much I loved to write.

"Thank you Dad!" I jumped on his lap like a three year old girl and hugged him. "Thank you so much. I am really happy, can't wait for all of that to start." I said getting up from his lap.

He just chuckled. "Bella it's your life, I can't tell you now, what and what not to do. You are a grown up woman, those are your decisions to make." He smiled.

"I know that dad. It's just, that I was worried about you. I mean, we've lived together ever since I was born and….the only time I left you was when I left for college. I feel sad about leaving you. You'll be okay here, by yourself?" I asked

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now, tell me when do you need to go and where are you two going to stay there? You know anyone in Seattle?" he eyed me curiously.

"Angela and Ben are there, but I won't be living with them. Mr. Whitlock said that company will buy an apartment for us to stay and when I get enough money to buy one on my own, I'll give them that apartment back. Plus, they want to pay for kindergarten for Amy. I said no, but he insisted. That man is so confident in me. It's kind of weird." I said chuckling.

"What do you mean weird?" Charlie's brows furrowed.

"Well…you remember Mr. Cullen from my college?" I asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes, I do. Good man, I remember when he told me that he saw you as his daughter even then. You were really lucky Bells." He nodded.

"Yeah I was. Well…I guess I still am. Mr. Whitlock told me that he and Edward, who is Mr. Cullen's son, are best friends and that Mr. Cullen himself recommended me to him, before I even sent my CV. So, when Mr. Whitlock found my CV on his desk, he called me. Not right away, he was busy with work, but he called me anyway. It looks like Mr. Cullen is saving my life again." I whispered.

"That's….that's good Bells. I told you that I liked that man, so if he was standing behind all of that, then good. Go for it kiddo, you'll be alright. Now…you might want to call that Mr. Whitlock and tell him that there is no reason for his company to buy you a place to stay. You'll take care of that yourself." He said getting up and went to one of the drawers and handed me a paper.

I looked at the paper and then at Charlie. I didn't understand a thing.

"I've been saving some money, ever since you were born. Every time I would get a pay, I would set aside something for you. I did that for the last twenty eight years. Also, I started that when Amy was born. It's for….for the black days. You know when you…," he cleared his throat, "it's for days like this Bells. There is a lot of money there, enough for you to buy a decent apartment for you and Amy. I don't want you to depend on anyone. I want you to stand on you own two feet. So…"

I hugged him again and kissed him. _God, I can't believe what I father I have._ I don't deserve this. I was supposed to be standing on my own two feet and I failed in that. I made myself promise that I'll try and be a better person. I'll work on myself and Amy. I'll do my job, be the best in it and make sure to afford the best life for Amy.

I thanked Charlie again and told him that he was the best father in the world. I called Jasper after and told him about changing plans and he agreed but still insisted on paying kindergarten for Amy.

My life went in all different directions and I made a lot of mistakes in my life when I was young. Definitely getting married in eighteen was the biggest of them all, but I'll never regret having my baby. She was everything to me. I got rid of everything bad in my life, got a divorce from Jacob and I'm ready to start living again. In Seattle I'll start from scratch.

**This is just the beginning, Bella is about to have a huge change in her life. She and Edward will meet in next chapter. I really hope you liked it. **

**Tell me what you think! I'll see you all next week.**

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got only one review for the first chapter, but there were a lot of you who put this story in favorites. Thank you! That makes me really happy :)**

**I don't have my beta yet, so please don't be harsh on me if you see some mistakes. I apologize for them.**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

It has been three days since me and Amy moved to Seattle. I bought very nice apartment, with money that Charlie put on my account. It was close to my work and Amy's kindergarten was along the way. I brought my old truck with me in Seattle. It still worked fine and I didn't want to change it until it gets completely necessary.

At first, Amy didn't like the idea of going to the kindergarten, but I couldn't stay with her all the time. I was going to work from home, but at the beginning I would have to go to the office. Or where ever Edward Cullen would want us to meet. Speaking of meeting, I still didn't have chance to see him. He was finishing his book and didn't want to see anyone until then. I didn't understand why, but that didn't argue.

Next day, Jasper agreed to meet me in his office. He wanted me to come there and to see where he worked, because from now on, it was a place where I would be working as well. I needed to sign a contract and talk to him more about my job. But there was one thing there that I didn't expect to see.

It was a pleasant surprise, but surprise anyway. Carlisle Cullen was standing in the office, right next to the man who was sitting in the chair behind his desk. A man for whom I supposed that was Jasper Whitlock.

"Good morning Bella. It is so nice to see you again." Carlisle said as he slowly approached me. He took my arm and slowly hugged me. It's been a long time since I last saw him and I welcomed his hug.

"Good morning Professor Cullen. It's nice to see you again." I said as I left his embrace.

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle. I want you to meet the chief of the _Eclipse_, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my favorite student Bella Swan." He introduces us.

Jasper got out of his chair and came to me to shake my hand.

"It's pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope you didn't have a problem finding us?" he smiled.

Jasper was a very, very good looking man. He had beautiful blond locks and ocean blue eyes. He had southern accent and somehow I found that very hot. Everything was hot about this man. This was the first time I met him, although I talked to him on the phone many times. But seeing him now and putting the whole picture together, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. It's been a long time since I felt like that. I missed that feeling and I was glad that my body could still react. Maybe there is hope for me after all.

"No, no problem at all." I smiled.

"Good. Now, please sit here and I'll bring us some coffee so we could discuss everything. Carlisle, is Edward here?" Jasper asked.

"No, he is not. He promised to be here, I told him strictly no to be late. After all, Bella is here because of him." He chuckled and shook his head, "I never understood that child."

"All right then, I'll call him on his cell. I'm sure he is on his way." Jasper smiled at me and went to get us some coffee.

Conversation with Jasper and Carlisle went fine and I was excited that I was already a part of this company. Many CVs and applications came here, but they had chosen only mine. It came to my knowledge later that it was because Carlisle was the owner of this company. And as an owner, he can choose who will be employed. Especially when that is someone he knows. Didn't seem fair to me, but he said that I was more that qualified for this job. It brought a smile on my face.

When I was about the leave the company and Jasper was telling me that he was sorry that I didn't get to meet Edward, velvety voice stopped me dead in tracks.

"No need for being sorry Jasper, I am right here."

That voice belonged to no other, but Edward Cullen.

"I am so sorry Miss Swan that I kept you waiting, it won't happen again." He took my hand and kissed it. That kiss caused the electric shock all over my body, making me feel alive again.

"Nnn..oo problem…at all." I stuttered.

I lifted slowly my eyes to look at his form and almost fainted. He was beautiful, gorgeous. He had bronze locks and I wanted to stick my hands in there, because they looked so soft. Piercing green eyes that were gazing into my brown ones and the most beautiful crooked grin plastered on his face. His body was perfectly sculptured with every muscle on its place. Edward Cullen was man of my dreams.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Bella Swan. She will be working on your book. By the way, thanks for showing up on time, man. You could have at least told me that you were going to be late. We were all expecting you." Jasper shook his head and entered his office.

"I'm sorry man, I was too tired from everything, and I was trying to finish my book last night, so I got to sleep only for a couple of hours. I'm exhausted." Edward said following Jasper and sat in the chair that was in front of Jasper's desk.

"Well, I will be going now. It was nice to see you again Carlisle." I turned to look at him.

"It was nice to see you again Bella. I am really sorry for this, Edward tends to be little bit irresponsible, but don't let that be your first impression. My son can be really hard working when he wants to." He nodded his head in Edward's direction.

"Don't worry Carlisle. I don't judge people by first impression. I'm sure he had a good reason why he was late." I smiled and turned to leave. Just as I was getting close to the door, _his_ voice called me.

"Bella!"

Edward came to me and took a paper and a pen from his pocket. His smell surrounded me and I wanted to die right then and there. He smelt like mix of man's shower gel with some musky scent and a man. Thank Goodness I was holding on to the door.

"I need your number." He said and leaned closer to me.

"Why?" I blurted out. _Why? Why? Are you insane Bella? You will be working with him for god's sake. That's why! _

"Well, I will have to call you as soon as I finish my book so we can agree where to meet and start with editing." He said. I blinked. He was so close now that I could smell his breath. _So sweet, so juicy. Just like his lips._

"Um…yeah. Right. My number." I took my purse of my shoulder and started to look for a card with my numbers on it. I took one and gave it to him.

"Thank you Bella." he smiled. He put my hair behind my ear and because of his touch a shiver ran through my body. He just chuckled and whispered in my ear so seductively, "I will call you soon. It was _very _nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to working with you."

A shiver went through my body again and this time I felt wetness between my legs. _Oh, god, he is making me so turned on. Fuck!_ I thought.

"It was nice to meet you too. I will be waiting for your call." I smiled and somehow on my, now unstable, feet went out of the building. _I will be so turned on in his presence. I just hope he won't notice._ But I did want to fuck that man. I wanted that _desperately._ I shook my head and went home.

**EPOV**

"Fuck Jasper, you didn't tell me she was this hot. How am I going to work with her now? I will want nothing but to fuck her."

I was passing around Jaspers office, trying to get the image of Bella's hot body out of my head.

"I didn't know Edward. I had no idea. This was the first time I saw her, every other time we just talked on the phone. Don't blame me because you have a boner now. Control your dick around here man. You father will be pissed and our secretary will be very pleased. I saw her checking you out man. Well, more likely your junk." He chuckled.

"Fuck you Jazz. This totally blew my mind off. I mean, I've never felt like this before. Well not since….." I stopped there. I still couldn't talk about it. I was completely ruined, and I never thought I could feel like this ever again.

"I know man. But….that was long time ago. You are other man now, other person." Jasper said.

"Yeah….but that doesn't mean, that I can forget about it. But Bella… she was always alluring and beautiful…but now…. Gorgeous." I said deep in thoughts.

"Well, good luck with her man. Carlisle said she is a tough one." He chuckled.

I nodded my head "She was tough at college."

**It's short, I know and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be much longer. **

**So what do you think? How does Edward know her from before, but she doesn't know him?**

**Next chapter: next week, but I'll hurry. Reviews make me write faster!**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm REALLY SORRY for delay, but I was sick for a week and I couldn't write anything. I've been trying though.**

**Not many people read this story, but I want to thank those who do read. Thank you so much. This is for you!**

**Read the A.N. at the bottom.**

**Sorry for mistakes, i still don't have my beta. Please don't be harsh on me.**

**Twilight belongs to S.M. I own Amy. **

**BPOV**

"Amy hurry up, we are going to be late!" I yelled from my room. I was getting ready for my first meeting with Edward this morning and I had to take Amy to my friend's Angela, who wanted to babysit Amy this morning. She was in love with Amy as soon as she saw her, and Amy loved to spend time with Angela. I shook my head. Sometimes I think that my own daughter prefers my friend than me.

There was a knock at the door and then I heard Amy yelling

"Who is it?"

I didn't hear response, but soon Amy started screaming and yelling,

"Yeay it's Daddy! Mommy, can I open it?"

_Jacob? Jacob is here? How did he found me?_

"Sure honey, open the door." I said coming out of my room and fixing my earing at the same time. I was still wondering what the hell Jacob was doing here. I didn't tell him where I lived now. He didn't need to know that.

"Hi Daddy, did you brings me some presents?" Amy asked as soon as she let him in.

In that moment I stepped into the living room and saw Jacob standing with Amy in his arms and two big bags by his legs.

"Sure I did princess, just like you told me last time. You wonna see them?" he winked at her.

She just giggled and clapped her hands. Jacob put her down on the ground and soon she was too busy playing with her new toys to notice other things around her.

"Jacob. What a surprise." I said coldly and crossed my arms in front of me. I haven't seen him for a year now and he still looked the same as always. Tall, dark skin, deep dark eyes and a lot of muscles. He had that charm that he used a lot on women, hell he used it on me and I loved that about him, but now it only made me sick.

"Bella." He nodded. "I'm….uh….I'm sorry i…came here…like this. I…." he shifted uncomfortably, "I wanted to talk to you. That's why I came." He said.

"You want to talk to me? Really Jacob? What kind of game are you playing now?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Umm…may i…sit down please?" he asked motioning toward the couch.

"Jacob, I'm in hurry. I'm already late for work. Do we have to talk about this now?" A year without talking to me and now he wanted to chit chat?

"Bella…please. It won't take long. It's…it's about Amy. I…uh….You should let me spend some more time with her Bella. She is my daughter too, you know?" He said and sat on the couch.

"Jacob, why are you doing this? I mean…we went over this like thousand times. You left me. You left Amy. She was only two months old and you said that you never wanted to see us again. Now you are here, in my house and demanding to see her? I don't think so. Now can you please go, I have somewhere to be." I said frustrated.

He sighed. "Bella I love her. She is my daughter, my blood. I apologized to you a million times, I am really sorry. I know that you'll never forgive me, but…Bells.." he pleaded using my nickname.

"No, no Jacob." I held my hands in the air. _He was seriously using that shit on me?_ What an ass.

"I want to take Amy with me tonight. My friend invited me over to a dinner at their house and she said that her brother has a son so she'll have company. I…please Bella, I miss my princess." He said looking down at her. Amy was still playing with her dolls and in that moment she looked at us. Jacob smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Daddy, are you coming with us?" she beamed. She loved her father and I couldn't blame her for that. She was still young to understand what was actually going on between me and Jacob.

"No princess, not now. But I was just asking your mother if it would be ok for me to take you tonight with me. I am going to see some friend and she has a cousin that is your age. You could play with him. What do you think?" Jacob said leaning down to Amy.

But before Amy could react, I responded instead of her. "No Jacob. She can't. We had plans for tonight, right Amy?"

She just nodded her head and said "It's Barbie night Daddy. I loves Barbie!"

I grabbed Jacobs arm and pulled him in to the kitchen, because I didn't want to yell in front of my daughter.

"Are you insane? You want to take MY daughter, so she could go and meet YOUR whore? You are fucking sick! You didn't even want to know about her until a year ago, and now you are playing the best daddy in the whole world? Does that bitch of yours know what you did to your daughter? Does she? Or you kept you past to yourself? " I seriously couldn't believe him. My daughter will never, ever, get to meet his whores. I promised her a normal and happy life. Jacob's shit wasn't included.

"Don't you yell at me Bella? And she isn't my whore, Alice is my girlfriend. And I care about her. She invited me tonight to come to her house and I wanted to take Amy, so I could spend time with the two most important girls in my life." He said and started passing around my kitchen. He was angry, furious, his hands were in fists and he was looking for something that he could punch. I knew him perfectly.

"You ain't punching anything in my house Jacob Black. You better control yourself. Going with Amy is out of the question. I am her mother, I have a full custody and you are not included. You got off without having to pay alimentary because at the time you were broke! You said yourself clearly that you don't want to see us again; therefore you have no right on her. It's only my good will that I let you see her. I can report you to the police and say that you are harassing both me and Amy. See how that will work for you." I spat at him.

"Now get out of my house. You are done for the day." I said and stormed right by him. I went to my room, picked up mine and Amy's stuff and told Amy to get ready. She ran to her room and came back with everything she needed.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Amy?" Jacob asked.

"Make it quick." I said opening the door.

After leaving Amy with Angela, I speeded of to work. I was running late, thanks to that jackass Jacob. Angela promised me that she can stay with her until tonight, because she has nothing to do. Her husband Ben left today for a business trip, so she'll be alone this week.

The secretary greeted me as soon as I entered the Eclipse and told me that Jasper was waiting for me in his office. I thanked her and speeded down the hall.

I knocked twice and then I heard a voice that didn't belong to Jasper. It was very familiar, husky, velvety voice.

_Maybe I missed the office?_ No, this was Jasper's office for sure. I shrugged my shoulders and entered.

Behind the desk was sitting non other, but Edward Cullen with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning Bella. Have a seat please. Would you like some coffee?" he asked and came to greet me.

He took my hand, lifted up to his lips and kissed it. A shiver ran through my body. He lifted his eyes slowly and locked his gaze with mine. My hand was still in his and a sparks kept running through my body. I didn't know what that was. But I didn't want it to end.

It seemed like the time had stopped around us and the only thing that I could see, smell and touch was _him._ Edward. He was surrounded me on every way possible. And then he broke the spell by whispering "Beautiful".

I was frozen for a moment, I couldn't move. _Did he just call me beautiful_? He was looking at me, so he surely meant me. _Oh god what is this man doing to me?_ And then his lips were on mine.

Soft, warm, velvety lips started slowly moving with mine and I got completely lost in him. I wanted to taste him, but I was afraid that he'll stop kissing me if I did that. Suddenly my hands were in his hair and his hands were on my body pulling me closer to him. I moaned and he used that opportunity to lick my bottom lip and ask for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly.

_Oh god his taste was divine._ Our tongues touched and started dancing together. He wasn't kissing me hungrily, he was enjoying the kiss. Like that…._he cared?_

It was slow and sensitive and I wanted more. It didn't even bother me that the door was unlocked.

He pulled me against his body and I could feel his every muscle, just like his erection that was pressed against my stomach. If my panties weren't soaked before, they were definitely now.

I let him take us to the nearest wall. He pushed me against it and started kissing me faster and with definite lust. He wanted me. This god like man wanted me. Plane Jane. His lips left mine for air but didn't leave my skin. Edward started nibbling, sucking, licking and kissing my neck, sending wave after wave down to my throbbing center.

I grind on him, so I could get some friction. He hissed but grind back.

"Fuck Bella. You are so beautiful. You don't know what you're doing to me." He whispered. And then his hands were on my thighs.

He pulled my skirt up until it rested on my hips. Slowly his hands were making circles on my thighs, getting closer to the edge of my lace panties.

I shivered again, waiting for his touch. His mouth were back on mine just at the same time as his long fingers, expertly moved my panties to the side and touched my now soaking wet lips. I moaned and then his fingers were on my clit, making me moan again and pull him closer to me. _This man was making me insane._ But then again, no man had ever made me feel like this before. This was completely new to me.

His mouth went to licking and sucking on my neck and then he sent me to oblivion. It was so long ago, the last time I had sex that I didn't even know that I missed it this much.

He waited for me to calm down and then his fingers were in me. Two fingers were working me, checking if I was ready. My walls clenched around his finger and he hissed again.

"So warm and tight. "

I moaned and then my hand was on his cock, massaging him through his pants. His was so hard and soo big. I couldn't wait to see his cock. I wanted him desperately.

"Edward" I moaned. "I need you, please." I moaned.

"I don't have any condoms, but I'm clean." He said pulling away from me. I missed his warmth instantly.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill." I said and kissed him again. My hands were again in his hair and I didn't even notice that my panties were ripped or that his pants were around his ankles, my legs around his waist and head of his glorious cock at my entrance. _Fuuuuuck._

His head entered me and he hissed. I was tight and I knew that. He started moving slowly and thrusting himself deep inside me. We both moaned at the touch. He felt so fucking good inside me.

"So.. good." I moaned.

"Yeah so good…so tight…so warm." He whispered between thrusts.

Right when I felt my orgasm building, secretary's voice echoed around the room.

"Mr. Cullen, your father is here. Should I send him in?" she said through the phone.

We both froze. _That cock blocking…._and then I understood what I was doing. _Oh my god, I let Edward Cullen fuck me against the wall in Jasper's office. Oh my god._

Edward put me down and ran to the desk. He pressed the button on the phone and said "Just give us a second. Send him in in five." Then he came to me, putting himself back in his pants. _His cock was glorious indeed. It was perfect._

I pulled my skirt down, fixed my shirt and my hair, put my ripped panties in my purse and went to sit on the chair. His father was here. _My professor. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_.

"I'll just open the window. It…it smells like sex in here." Edward said and went to the window to open it. Then he came back to me with a small smile on his face.

"Bella I'm…I'm not sorry for what happened, but I apologize anyway. We barely know each other but…I feel so attracted to you. You have no idea what you do to me." He said pulling on his hair.

I took a deep breath. It was necessary. "I'm not sorry either for what happened now…but this should never happen again. It was a mistake. I am here to work for you and with you on this book. Nothing else. This was a mistake. Although, it felt god damn good." I whispered.

His finger came to my chin and lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"You are right. It felt so good, It should be wrong. Hell, I'm still hard," he chuckled, "I know this won't happen again, but please let me kiss you one last time. I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you. " I stood up and then he kissed me again. _Oh god._

Kiss was hungry and full of lust and I was again lost. He was everywhere, he surrounded me and I put everything that I had in that kiss because I know this will be the last time I'll ever taste him. I gasped when his hand reached my pussy and touched my throbbing clit.

He pushed us again against the wall and started working me with two fingers. His lips moved to my ear.

"Come for me Bella, I will die if I don't get to taste you and see you coming all over my fingers. You smell so good." He moaned.

His words sent me to oblivion again and I was glad that he was holding me, because suddenly I didn't feel my legs. He licked his fingers clean and then he moaned.

"Bellahh, you taste like strawberries and lemons…so good. Fuck I love your taste and I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to burry my head in your pussy so I could taste you better with my tongue. God!" he whispered in my ear and then pulled back.

"Please sit here, so I can call my father in." he said motioning to the chair. But before I could sit down, his hand stopped me and he was whispering in my ear again.

"Thank you Bella. It was better than I imagined. Now I'll have a real thing to think about tonight." He nibbled on my ear and then he was gone.

_Holy fucking shit! What was this all about? He was fantasizing about me? Goooood!_

Carlisle just came to see how we are doing on our first day together and if everything was alright. Also, he informed us that Esme was making a family dinner for everyone and that I was invited. I didn't really want to impose, so I used Amy as an excuse, but then Carlisle said that I could bring her too. _Hell, why not. I'll get to spend more time with Edward._ I smiled and accepted invitation.

I said goodbye to Edward and Carlisle and went to pick up Amy. I stayed at Angela's for a cup of coffee and informed Angela about everything that happened with Edward. I needed some advice, because I was alone and I needed a support. Angela was happy for me and told me that "sex thing" didn't happen without a reason and made me promise her that I'll wear something sexy and with easy access tonight. You know to finish what we started today. But somehow I didn't think that was good idea.

At eight o'clock at the dot, Amy and I showed up in front of the huge white Cullen mansion. This house was beautiful and I couldn't wait to see how it looked inside.

"Bella I'm so glad you came. Come in please." Carlisle greeted me. "And this young lady here, must be Amy." He smiled at her. "She looks so much like you Bella. I'm proud of you." He said and I could definitely see that fatherly look he always had for me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled. Then I turned to look at Amy.

"Honey, this is Carlisle that I talked to you about. Come and say hi." I said and moved her in front of me.

"Hi my name is Amy and I am five years old." She said and extended her arm.

Carlisle took it and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Amy. I am so glad that you are both here." Then he looked at me, "Come, Esme wants to see you."

I didn't remember Esme from my time in college, but I remember that I had met her once.

She looked beautiful. Long light brown curly hair and piercing green eyes. _Her son's eyes._ She had a happy face and when she saw Amy she started crying from happiness, saying that Amy looks just like me. Esme fell in love with Amy at instant.

I met everyone. Edward of course was there and he looked even more sexy than this morning. His brother Emmett, who looked like Carlisle just with brown hair and a lot of muscles. But he had a soul of a child. His wife Rosalie and his son Eric weren't still here and we were all waiting for them and for their cousin Alice with her boyfriend.

Just at the time when we were all chatting while enjoying our drinks, two things happened at once. The main door were opened with a bunch of people entering and Amy screamed "Daddy, you came!" _Oh, shit._

**Soooo, what do you think? You liked it? Tell me what you think.**

**Review = teaser of the next chapter.**

**I have been thinking to put this story on hold, but I don't think I'm going to do it. I am struggling a lot with this story and somehow I lost a track of where was this story going. I'll try and update once a week like I did so far, but if I post it later don't be mad at me.**

**For now updating and writing will go slow until I figure out what to do with our heroes of this story. The things that I am about to write will be very hard me, so please be patient with me. I won't abandon you. I promise!**

**Also, in a couple of days, I'll post an outtake for Choosing between love and lust. You know, my first story that you love so much! :) Feels so weird not to write my first baby story any more. So stay tuned, put me on alert so you know when I post something new.**

**Check out my profile, to see my twitter link and links to my blog and my site. There are a lot of pictures, GO CHECK them, so that this reading will be easier for you. **

**Tell me what you think. Love you all. **

**nesievamp XXX**


End file.
